


watchful eyes

by craftingdead



Series: charlie will make cd a common tag if it kills them [6]
Category: The Crafting Dead
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftingdead/pseuds/craftingdead
Summary: There's something in the house on Kermoor Street.





	watchful eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "there's something in the house on Lark Street" by dappermouth

There’s something in the house on Kermoor Street.

It’s whispered among the city folk, the ones who don’t live there and never will; the teens looking to scare their friends when the moon is high; the superstitious kind whispering prayers and lighting scented candles.

_“There’s something in that house.”_

The tales are always the same: someone peered through the window, a door appearing and disappearing in a blink of an eye, a window “magically” fixing itself. They say the very house is alive and breathing, taking in the sweet suburban air and anything that may wander onto its premises.

However, the more popular...stories are different in nature. The classic “a young couple went in and never came out.” “A dog ventured into the backyard and wasn’t seen again.” “A man came out and talked to me!” Of course.

Although, for the people who do not live on Kermoor Street, the stories are fake. They’re myths, legends, tales to tell kids who get too curious about the dwellings!

However, for the people who do live on Kermoor Street, that’s a different tale. They remember the screams of that young couple, echoing late into the night. They remember the old Johnson’s kid finding a dead dog on the riverside. They remember the young girl who excitedly told her parents that a man in a lab coat gave her a shot and a bag of candy, and had the scar to prove it. They remembered it all, and whenever they look at that house, they shudder.

There’s something in the house on Kermoor Street.

And he has work to do.


End file.
